Superhuman
by Minami Yuri
Summary: A hundred students in only one university, grouped in pairs for a little experiment planned by Flaky's dad: Richard Rosso The whole school striving to make superhumans with the help of HTT's curse. How will Flaky face the challenge with her fear of him and her number one fear?
1. Chapter 1: Two letters

**A/N: **woohoo! A new story! Yay! Anyways, this won't include heat vision, flying and other epic superpowers… just simply super strength, and some logical stuff if the brains capacity wasn't limited…

Anywyas,

Hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

The rain continued to pour down as I walk along the path, the streets were empty and you could see some traces that _he _went on a rampage again. I ignored all that and held down my desire to puke since I want to try my best in controlling my fear of him and _that _fear. I stopped and stared at the new school that was recently built in HTT, Experiment School… another one of my dad's brilliant ideas.

Experiment School, a school for HTT residents only, only a limited amount of students were allowed but the very reason why it was famous was because of its reason for being built here. It was to make use of HTT's curse… my dad plans to make use of it by experimenting on humans in unleashing the full potential of the brain's power or maybe even pass that. That's just how sick and cruel he is, he doesn't care how many of us experience great pain and trauma as long as he gets what he wants.

I sighed and continued walking along until I reached Happy Tree Academy. I stopped in front of the bulletin board and the entry form only had one spot remaining. I looked up and saw his name '_Flippy Alcatraz_' written in bold letters at the first slot. I knew he would join, for the past months Flipqy has been completely uncontrollable… I really think this school is perfect for him. I stared at it for a while as I gripped on the pen in my hands, even if I didn't joined my dad would force me to.

I remained dazed and confused of what to do, I turned around when I realized the rain wasn't pouring on me anymore. I saw Flippy standing behind me with an umbrella and a forced smile. I smiled and looked away, I couldn't get my mind off this form and that school.

"Aren't you going to join?" his deep yet smooth voice sent shivers down my spine, I hated it.

"I don't know… you really signed up the moment you heard about it huh?" he chuckled and thank goodness that lightened up the mood, it was starting to get awkward.

"Everyone in HTT knows my reason, the others only wanted to join to get powers like in the comic books… what's your reason?" I looked up and thought for a while. I sighed and wrote my name on the last remaining slot. I gripped the pen and forced a smile.

"I ain't telling you…" I smirked and he simply chuckled in response.

"fine… here, it's bad if you get wet" he handed me the umbrella and gave me one last smile before walking away. I gripped on the handle and I looked back at the bulletin board. I wiped the tear that was forming from my eyes and I tried to calm myself down, my heart was beating rapidly and I was trembling. This is what I want to stop… I want it to stop!

I took a deep breath and one last look at the form before I walked away. I felt disgusted and annoyed, each and every one of the people I pass by are talking about how great that school is, how envious they are of the first few, how much they wanted to be there. If they just know what would happen in the process.

I stopped when I reached the hotel I was currently living in, I lived at the penthouse my dad bought for me… he thought it would make me happy but it only made me feel smaller and lonelier. I got to the room and I saw a letter with the company's symbol. I quickly ran to it and opened it as if I were a madman, I expected at least a letter of how much he feels sorry but my dad isn't really as nice as I thought. My eyes widened as I read the letter and I suddenly dropped to the floor, I should've known this was what he planned all along.

_Flaky,_

_I expect that you already know about the school I built at the very end of town. Each student will be grouped in pairs for this experiment and I wanted to notify you and your partner first of all. Your partner will be none other than Flippy Alcatraz and I expect that you two will be at your rooms at the school dorms one week before the opening. You two will be the first to experience the test and I don't want to hear of any complaints…_

_You are already 19 years old so I don't want you to come to me begging for help. You should also be the one to solve your own problems and fears, if you can't accomplish this… then I see no reason why I need to keep you._

_~ Richard_

"he's the worst…" I kept repeating as I cried at the corner, I couldn't shake the feeling earlier but I expected this coming…

I was still trembling and I felt like crying

_What should I do now?_

* * *

~ Flippy

I arrived home soaking wet and a little bit tired, I saw a letter at the front porch with a familiar symbol… it was the symbol of the Rosso HQ. I grabbed the letter and ran to my room. It was completely silent as I was living alone for now, my parents were currently residing in England since I was completely uncontrollable. I removed the shirt and grabbed a towel, I opened the letter and I knew it was another one of her dad's emotionless letters. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I lied on the bed. A small smile appeared on my face as I recalled the letter's contents.

_Flippy,_

_I know you are very much aware of the Experiment School built at the very end of town. The school is for only an equal number of girls and boys for you will all be paired in groups of two. I have paired you with my daughter, Flaky to be your partner on the experiments._

_I expect that you may be of help for that girl's problems. Also, you two will be at the school dorms one week earlier than the others, you two will be the first to start this experiment and I expect great results on you._

_~ Richard_

I opened my eyes and stared up the ceiling somehow excited, I took a deep breath and I heard a deep and evil chuckle… I quickly sat up and my head started to hurt and I was starting to hyperventilate.

'_damn… I forgot about this guy_' I thought

_What now?_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of superhuman. Anyways, I'm sorry if the letter doesn't look to professional… well, I'm not good with it so deal with it.

So anyways, Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: It begins here

**A/N: **whoo! I now welcome you to chapter 2 of super human. Anyways, sorry if some parts of chapter 1 sucked, it was hard to think of an idea in making the chapter end.

Well~ Hope you guys enjoy the story!

^^  
**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media…

* * *

~ Flaky

I took a deep breath and tried to imagine of things that I liked. Things like sweaters, flowers, stars, fiction novels, books, chocolate without nuts, and teddy bears but it wasn't enough. I really felt like crying and I couldn't stop myself from shaking, Flippy was only inches apart from me as we sat at the sofa in our room. What's worse was there was only one bed, why is life so cruel to me?! We were both waiting for Mei the Dorm Manager and the Head Doctor of this place.

She said that she has something for us but I guess that was only a way for her to make us talk to each other. I looked up and it wasn't so bad, this is actually the first time I saw him really, really up close. He's a hunk, but that wasn't what really caught my attention, it was his eyes. His eyes were an emerald-green but you could see at the very corner that it was slowly blending with Flipqy's bright yellow orbs, damn… I'm going to die! "what?" I yelped and looked away as I shook my head.

"sorry…I'm making you feel comfortable aren't I? it's okay, I'll go" He got up and I quickly tugged on his shirt

"wait!" he looked at me bewildered and I pulled my hand back. '_don't cry Flaky…_' I kept repeating in my head. He sat back down and his gaze never left me, it was really starting to get weird

"Is it a phobia about me?" he whispered. I bit my lower lip as I shook my head, I took a deep breath to regain my composure.

"it's not you… or him, it's everyone. Have you heard of haphephobia?" he stared at me for a while and slowly moved backwards.

"you're afraid of touch? Sorry if I ever got to close…" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"it's not just necessarily touch… I'm okay with girls and relatives well if I trust them. Specifically, I'm afraid of a man's touch…sorry" I forced a smile and he started chuckling. I felt like crying, this is just to embarrassing. I looked up and he smiled at me, I blush a deep red and looked away.

The door suddenly flew open and Mei entered the room dragging three huge boxes. She left it in the middle of the room and she smirked at us before leaving. We both looked at each other and walked over to the center where the boxes were, there was a letter. '_just great, another sweet and emotional letter from my dad_' I thought. I grabbed the letter and there was a syringe taped on its back, it had the label named Formula XC00X, I have never seen a chemical like this before… it didn't looked like the chemicals in the Headquarters' Lab.

I read the letter and I started trembling and my eyes widened. She actually plans to make us do this!

_Flaky and Flippy,_

_I know you're already aware that you'll be the first to experience the lessons at Experiment School, so I'm giving you guys this formula as an introduction. It's going to be the same with the others so don't worry._

_This formula will be the starting step for you guys in making the ultimate chemical to make super humans possible. The result of this experiment will depend on the subject. So, I want you to inject this formula to Flippy and see what happens, make sure to take notes._

_So, that's all… also as a helping reminder:_

_The healing in Experiment School is different from the outside, you will get cured once every 30 minutes. That's all… Good Luck._

_~ Mei_

We both looked at each other and both of us are faking a smile, you can really see the worry and fear in our eyes. I gripped the syringe close to my chest and looked at Flippy with pleading eyes. He sighed and chuckled "fine, let's talk about this first before trying it out… let's walk" he reached his hand out to me and pulled it back. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled "just follow me…" he walked towards the door and I followed behind him, I couldn't do it at all. His eyes were really blending with the color of Flipqy's eyes each and every day… one wrong move and I might bring him out and I don't want that at all.

We walked around the school and it was beautiful despite the fact that it was going to be like an asylum in the next four years. I trembled at the thought, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I suddenly hit my head on a pole. I dropped to the ground and tried to catch the syringe, thank goodness Flippy was a better catcher than I was. I caressed my forehead and I felt like tearing up "Are you okay?" Flippy got down to my level but he immediately stood up and moved away. He forced a smile as he sighed.

I bit my lower lip and stood up, he was really trying his best to help me and I liked it but why do I feel hurt? He sat at a nearby bench and I sat right next to him just a bit farther away. "here…" I looked at him but he was looking the other way, I looked down and saw the syringe placed in between us. I took it and placed it on my lap, I sighed and looked at Flippy. "we really have no choice…" I whispered.

He looked at me a showed me a weak smile "are you sure?" I slowly nodded and he extended his arm. I bit my lower lip as I held his hand… I was trembling, I really can't do this. "Flaky, just breath" he whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. I did the procedures and the only thing left to do was inject the formula. We looked at each other and smiled, I held my breath and injected the formula. I quickly closed my eys and I bit my lower lip.

Everything was quiet, I slowly opened my eyes and Flippy was normal, his eyes remained the same and nothing actually happened. We both looked at each other and we both started to laugh, though the formula was a failure… it was alright since Flipqy didn't come out. "see… as long as you take a deep breath, everything will be okay" he reached his hand out to me and I smiled at him. I slowly held his hand and we both blushed though I was trembling it wasn't as bad as before. This might actually work out, I suddenly felt something dripping on my hand. I looked at Flippy and he was staring at me with horror.

I looked down and his hand was bleeding, he suddenly gripped my hand and his hand exploded right in front of me. Pieces of his hand were on my hand and it was scattered on the bench and on the floor. I covered my mouth and tried my best to control my screams especially my desire to puke but something was odd, Flippy wasn't reacting as if it hurt… he was just surprised. "I-I can't feel my right arm… I can't move it" he whispered. He was right, he can't move his hand at all and his blood wasn't flowing from his hand.

He took a deep breath and faked a smile"healing takes only thirty minutes right? How long can you hold it in?" he chuckled but he couldn't hide from me his pain. He was sweating, he's trembling, his eyes were close to the color of bright yellow and his teeth were slowly taking the form of fangs. I looked at him with worry-filled eyes and he showed me his left hand. "Take a deep breath…" I started crying and I held his hand close to me.

"…and everything will be okay" I whispered, he chuckled and kissed my hand. "good girl…" he was trying his best to put up a brave front. Why is he gentle towards me?

I couldn't believe that this will happen to us for the next four years or maybe even worse. What happened today was only a simple greeting from what we'll experience in the future… and this time, Flipqy might actually come out.

* * *

A week has passed and tomorrow will be the opening ceremony of the school. Moving trucks have been coming in and out of the school, soon other people will experience trauma like no other.

I woke up as the sun shone on my eyes, I held the blanket close to me as I yawned. I looked around and sighed, not again…

The place was in shambles and blood was painted on the walls, I heard a loud thud and took a deep breath before I slapped my cheeks. "Everything will be fine, Flaky…" I said to myself. I prepared breakfast and Flippy got out of the wild room "each dorm had one for the subjects, it was placed there if ever the subject goes crazy… it was the best place to calm them down. He was covered in blood and he was half-naked "good morning…" he said. He got close to me and he showed me his right hand, I giggled and held his hand.

I looked at him and greeted him back "you can't eat breakfast if you don't take a shower" he groaned and I started giggling "go… now~" he sighed and walked to the bathroom. I sighed and leaned out the window, the soothing wind always helped me forget my problems. I looked out and I could see dozens of boxes outside, I groaned when I remembered our first day.

For the past week, me and Flippy somehow has gotten used to this way of living and the truth is, it's not so bad… not really, I'm kidding. Not one night would past without me crying on my pillow, not one night without Flippy going out of control and not one night without me and Flippy screaming our lungs out. The good thing was, we finally learned how to take on these upcoming four years without trouble and like hell am I going to tell the others.

The trauma starts here…

* * *

**A/N: **phew! Finally finished…

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3: A new Flipqy

**A/N: **yeah! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of Superhumans! And I'm sorry for not updating for a long time… since you know, many crazy stuff happens for a Senior in High School… but who cares?!

Just sit back. Relax. Scroll Down and Enjoy the story w

Oh yeah… thank you for the reviews

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

~ Flippy

I continued to bang my fist on the wall as the pain continued to crawl up my body. I could feel my blood boiling and I felt like I was going crazy. I couldn't think straight and I just continued to scream and punch the walls. I could only hear his devilish laughs and the sound of the others screaming in my head. It was like my mind was replaying all my previous kills at the same time. I had a really hard time breathing and I felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. Blood was popping out out of nowhere all around my body. I would spit blood for no reason and sometimes parts of my body, organs… everything would just explode. I can't take it anymore… I want to quit.

A piece of paper suddenly flew my direction. My bones were broken at my left arm, my right arm was gone, and I couldn't even move my legs. I was panting and gasping for air when blood slowly flowed down from my forehead. I lowered my head and my attention stayed on that paper. I tried to take a closer look and suddenly I felt like smiling. I sighed and threw my head back "thank you…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and I felt relaxed as I waited for my time. I can't believe I almost forgot that very important little detail. I heard someone knock on the door.

"F-Flippy… are you o-okay?" Flaky's voice helped me calm down even more.

"s-sorry… nevermind!" she said in a rush and I could hear her panicking on the other side

"wait! It's okay" I suddenly blurted out. I blushed a bit and continued to stare at the door. 'damn, she left' I thought

The door slowly opened and Flaky slowly took one step inside. She was adorable. She was wearing a lab coat twice her size, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing her usual black top along with her red skirt. Her rosy pale weeks were always covered by her deep red blushes and she had her eyes closed again. She was trembling like a Chihuahua again but I only find it adorable. "I just want to try something" she slowly brought out a syringe and I felt shivers down my spine.

It's been two weeks for us already and I think I developed a fear for needles. She still wouldn't open her eyes as she continued to take steps towards nowhere. I chuckled "Flaky, if it's too hard for you it's okay… don't force yourself" she suddenly hit her head on the wall and fell the ground along with the syringe. To my surprise I suddenly stood up… Looks like thirty minutes have passed. I ran to her and helped her sit up and yet she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"I dropped the syringe, didn't I?" she whispered as she wiped the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"yeah… yeah, you did" I chuckled as I flicked her on the forehead. She finally opened her eyes. Those big ruby red eyes, she puffed her cheeks as she caressed her forehead. I laughed and petted her until she smiled at me. We were both just sitting there at the corner of the room when we heard the bell ring twice. We looked at each other then ran outside. We barricaded the whole room making sure nothing would get in or out… another one went berserk again. This was the tenth one this week. I sighed and closed the door to the wild room.

I sat next to Flaky at the sofa, she was making another mixture of whatever she made earlier. I threw my head back and closed my eyes… half of the students already quit from this nightmare. It's only sad that when a student quits they would need to go through various and even more hurtful experiment s to remove all traces and evidence that they went to this school.

"Sick bastards" I thought

"**You called?**" he growled and continued laughing. I was back in his world, it was a lot darker than usual well… except for the color of crimson red.

"**Like it… I kind of redecorated the place**" he appeared above me, his body covered with blood and he was twitching. I could understand his restlessness. It's been two weeks since he came out and killed anybody. He was obviously craving for it.

"so, where'd you get this?" I showed him my hand which was soaked with the blood dripping from his clothes.

He stood next to me as he continued to laugh like a madman. He smirked and pointed to the corner. I slowly went towards it and saw what seemed like a monitor... my memories were being played. He stood next to me and he still had that awful smirk on his face. I stared at him in horror and disbelief.

"**Cool, ain't it? I just found out that I can replay everything from your past and just play it out right here anytime I want. Although, it's still a fake… I'm craving for the real one. You know, that precious sweet lil' doll out there sitting right next to your vulnerable sleeping body**" he laughed and slowly disappeared.

I ran around following no one, hearing nothing but his continuous laughter which echoed in this place. All I could see was pitch black and crimson red… he was gone. He's outside.

* * *

~ Flipqy

I slowly opened one of my eyes and took a slight peek.**_ 'Success'_** I thought. I took a deep breath as I sat even closer to Flaky. I could feel my and Flippy's eyes mixing with each other… might as well take advantage of it. I leaned my head on Flaky's shoulder… damn, she's small. I could hear her put down the chemicals and her gloves and mask. "what's wrong Flippy?" she caressed my hair and patted my back.

I smirked as I felt Flippy's green orbs taking over. That guy is such a weakling. "**nothing… just feeling a little dizzy**" I said as I came face to face to her. I'm really itching to kill her right now but I got to hand to her it's been months or maybe years since I last laid a hand on Flaky. I sighed when she suddenly placed her hand on my forehead. I slightly blushed when she leaned closer "well, you're not sick…" she said. I could feel her hand trembling… I almost forgot she's afraid of a man's touch.

"maybe you're just sleepy after all it's really hard to just take a nap now" she forced a smile. We stayed still for a moment… I couldn't take my eyes off her and how can she smile to someone like me or maybe that guy. The phone suddenly rang and she rushed off to it.

I sighed and tried to compose myself. That was close… now, to finish this. I reached into my pocket and got nothing. _**'damn you Flippy, I swear if I see you again in my world I am so going to torture you'**_ I growled in my thoughts. I stood up and tried to find that fuckin' bowie knife. I searched drawer to drawer and every closet there was in this room. I even looked under the fucking bed and tables and found nothing.

"**just where did he put it!**" I growled.

"put what?" I turned around and Flaky was standing behind me with her big eyes full of curiosity.

I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. "**nothing… just trying to find that thing I got from Mei**" she stayed quiet as she continued to held onto that syringe… she must've finished what she was making earlier.

"Flipqy…" her soft whisper was what broke the silence. We both stayed quiet for minutes as we continued to stare at each other, completely motionless and shocked. I leaned on the wall behind me and sighed as I slowly brushed my hair back. I groaned as I looked down and stared into those big eyes of hers which only grew bigger when she started to look at me in horror. I smirked and finally I felt comfortable.

"I-If you're looking for your knife… you hid it somewhere in your wild room" she whispered. I looked at her wide eyed and in disbelief. I can't believe there'd be a day wherein she of all people would tell me something like that. I chuckled and carried her like baggage on my shoulder as I walked towards the wild room. I was about to step inside when the door suddenly flew open breaking all the glass tubes and beakers on the living room table. One chemical melted the right through the floor.

"**You have acid… and you use it in making these**" I pointed at the syringe in her hands.

"I don't… I put it there as precaution. I thought you know everything that happened around me and Flippy… if a berserk experiment comes in we would throw it at him. All of us have at least one beaker filled with it… now look at what you did!" she pointed at the melting floor as she stared at me with annoyed eyes.

"**why didn't you guys just pummel him or kill him… heck it only takes thirty minutes to recover… after all you guys are superhumans, well the experiments are**" I watched as what seemed like a beast slowly stood up. I could see a slight shade of blue and those unique yellow earrings. Damn of all people to go berserk…

"we haven't made that much progress yet that's why this happens… that's the reason why we keep barricading our rooms" I put Flaky down and stretched my arms a bit. I took deep breaths as I closed my eyes.

"**go and find the knife in my room… I'll give you a minute, if you can't find it by then. Run!**" I turned my back around her and faced Lumpy. Flaky ran to the room and Lumpy started running after her. I got in between them just in time and I punched him to the ground. He quickly got up and started cutting me with what seemed like bones. I got punched in the gut as I fell on the ground. I guarded myself using my hand before he pierced me with that piece of sharp bone. I chuckled and pushed him off of me. I grinned as I removed the bone that was piercing through my hand and plunged it into his chest again and again. His blood continued to gush out and blood continued to cover my hand.

I got off of him when I saw his torso completely torn open and his blood completely dried out. Flaky suddenly appeared behind me holding the hilt of my bowie knife and the knife. Looks like he broke it… I'm so going to kill that guy. I grabbed it from here hands and fixed it "**there's no need for this now… Lumpy's already de…**" Flaky suddenly screamed and I slowly looked down. That piece of bone was able to pierce me from the back through my stomach. I could hear his ominous shrieks and laughs from behind me. I continued to spat blood as I removed the piece of bone off of me.

I knelt to the ground as I used my arm to support me… I never liked falling like a wimp. Flaky was crying right in front of me and she continued to panic and tried to find medical tools in the drawers next to us. I held her hand and placed my forhead against hers.

"**calm down! And here I thought you're no longer a scaredy cat or a crybaby. Whatever you've got in that syringe you need to inject it to me… NOW!**" I said through pants and coughs. She nodded and brought out the syringe from her lab coat pocket.

"but Flipqy this is…" I turned around and saw Lumpy charging towards us. He was using his ribs as a weapon now. His torso completely torn open, his blood no longer flowing and yet his heart continued to pump despite the fact I already plunge holes in that lil' sucker. "**Flaky! JUST DO IT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!**" she quickly injected the formula in my right hand. I felt my mind going blank and the pain slowly disappearing. I groggily stood up with a bowie knife in my hand. Lumpy suddenly pierced me on my right shoulder. I grinned and grabbed onto his arm and ripped it out as if it were a piece of cloth.

I chuckled as I stood there motionless with Lumpy's arm on my hand and his bone on my shoulder. I could feel my muscles tensing and my blood boiling. Blood slowly flowed from the corner of my eyes… well, where they used to be. I couldn't see anything at all but it's not that bad… I could kill without giving a fuck. The wound on my stomach slowly healed and so did the hole that Lumpy made on my shoulder. I licked the blood in my hands and I felt alive again. I gripped on my bowie knife as I laughed like a madman. Man~ this feels so good.

I grinned and said in a whisper…

**"let's dance…"**

* * *

**A/N: **AND I have left you with... a cliffhanger! XD

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 and if you're also reading my other fanfics I'm sorry for not being able to update on them for this month and the last I think.

But I promise that when September comes expect new chapters for my stories.

so, please review and stay awesome guys and gals!


End file.
